Only Hope
by Lizhel
Summary: Joan tiene un sueño... en el cual encuentra mas respuestas de lo que esperaba.


**_Nota: El fic se ubica en la primera temporada, durante el capítulo de "Jump" después de que Joan confronta a Adam y antes de que Adam vaya a casa de los Girardi con la nota de su mamá. _**

**Only Hope**

Tuvimos nuestros momentos, de verdad… pero ya no quiero verte… por favor…

¿Qué pasa¿Quién es ella?... y ahí esta **_él_**… frente a esa mujer… Conozco este lugar… Es la casa de Adam…

Ahora ya tengo una familia…

Lo sé. Me alegra que seas feliz.

Entonces¿Por qué no te vas?

No puedo hacerlo… te aseguro que tu hijo estará a salvo.

Ya no puedo mas…

¿De que hablan¿A salvo?... quiero acercarme, pero entre mas me acerco, mas se alejan… como tratar de alcanzar algo que se escapa lentamente de tus manos… la mujer llora en silencio...

¿Mamÿ

Volteó rápidamente, viendo a un niño acercarse a la mujer. **_Él _**ha desaparecido.

Adam¿Pero que haces fuera de la cama, travieso?

No podía dormir…

Ven te arropare…

?Adam¿Ese niño es Adam¿Ella es su mamÂ?Por qué estoy aquí?... observo la escena sin poder moverme. Se nota que la mamá de Adam lo amaba… le daba todo su cariño… ¿Por qué decidió algo tan drástico…?

Todo se oscurece de nuevo… y me siento muy triste. Veo a mi alrededor, pero no puedo divisar nada… estoy sola… sola en la oscuridad, y todo esta tan calmado, que escucho mi respiración agitada.

Joan…

¿Quien me llama¿Por qué me llaman? Escucho pasos acercándose, pero no distingo bien quien pueda ser…

Joan…

Me da un escalofrío. Es la mamá de Adam… a pocos centímetros de mi, con una mirada tranquila, y esbozando una leve sonrisa… Quiero hablar, y hacerle tantas preguntas, pero la voz no sale de mi garganta.

Joan…

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Quisiera que me hicieras un favor… Solo es cuestión de esperanza…

¿Cuestión de esperanza?...

Ve al cementerio, Joan… y dile que no pierda la esperanza. Sé que deje malas vibraciones detrás… pero no pude evitarlo. Gracias por cuidar a Adam…

Todo es confuso… y ella sonríe, dejando salir un par de lágrimas. ¿Sonríe y llora?

Es cuestión de esperanza, Joan… que no la pierda, como yo la perdí… Sé que Adam entenderá también… sean muy felices…

¡No se vaya! – sale al fin la voz de mi garganta.

La veo alejarse, sonriendo. Y ondea su mano en el aire… como lo hace…

¡Esperanza, Joan, no lo olvides!

Estiro mi mano y comienzo a correr, tratando de alcanzarla, pero se va alejando cada vez mas y mas, hasta que desaparece, dejándome en total oscuridad.. y solo puedo divisar algo que me causa mucho dolor.

¡Adam!

Parece no escucharme. Adam esta llorando… y poco a poco va desapareciendo también. ¿Por qué todos me dejan¿Por qué…?

_Dearest boy, my Adam: _

_I dreamed a dream, _

_you and I facing each other _

_in a tiny yellow boat _

_on green water under blue sky. _

Joan Girardi despierta agitada. Es la una de la madrugada, según su reloj de mesa. Estos sueños de verdad que la estaban fastidiando. Primero Rocky y Adam… ¿Y ahora soñaba con su mamÂ?Y de verdad lo era?

Sintió como su cuerpo daba un pequeño temblor involuntario. Recordaba a Rocky, y como se despidió de ella cuando murió. ¿Qué significa el sueño que acaba de tener?... ¿Por qué ELLA soñó con la mamá de Adam¿Y a quien tenía que decirle el mensaje?

"**_Ve al cementerio"_**… ¿A estas horas¿O no era tan literal? Las imágenes del sueño le rondaban por su cabeza. La desesperación, la frustración… como si ella y la mamá de Adam fueran una sola persona.

Se levantó para ir por un vaso de agua, pero sin notarlo, comenzó a vestirse. Cayendo en cuenta de que no iba a salir a la una de la mañana al cementerio, negó con la cabeza. ¡Eso era ridículo! Lo mejor sería volver a la cama.

Pero no podía… y esa sensación de vacío la invadió. Reanudo la tarea de vestirse, suspirando. Tendría que escabullirse para que nadie notara que saldría a esa hora a un cementerio. Mas material para que su mamá piense que esta loca de remate.

Apenas llevaba unas cuantas calles recorridas, cuando dio media vuelta y se enfilo a su casa. ¿Por qué iba a ir a un cementerio por un sueño? Después regreso para dirigirse al cementerio. Hizo esto cuatro veces mas, hasta que, suspirando fastidiada, negó con la cabeza. Había algo que le impedía rebelarse ante las "sugerencias" que se le ofrecían, aunque fueran en sueños... además, como **_él_** mismo lo dijo "es tu elección, no tu obligación

De repente se sintió ridícula. ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que tienen un gran peso encima, que les gustaría compartir? Pues así se sentía Joan. Todas esas "misiones", que cambiaban su vida radicalmente, a la vez le traían un profundo pesar. Aun recordaba a Ramsey… nunca olvidara la angustia que paso, pensando que quizás ella moriría, o que Ramsey podría hacer algo peor. No estaba tan equivocada, pero aprendió a no juzgar a los demás. Y de repente todo lo que había hecho parecía tener sentido. En ocasiones hasta pensaba que no tenía punto seguir con eso. Y al ver como resultaban las cosas, todo tomaba forma. Pero aun así es difícil hacerlo sin alguien con quien compartirlo. Pero si dijera "hablo con Dios", de seguro la tacharían de loca. Además las personas no la consideran muy normal como es ella regularmente. Agregarle eso sería cavar su propia tumba.

Reflexionaba sobre como había cambiado su vida desde que comenzó a ayudarle en sus misiones… conoció amigos, tuvo su primer novio, aprendió mas de sus padres… no todo era tan malo.

La imagen de la mamá de Adam vuelve, y al analizarlo, sonrío. Entendió porque Adam se sentía tan identificado con su mamá. Era parecida a Elizabeth Rove. ¿Por qué en su sueño, ella platicaba con _**Dios**?... _¿Por qué le decía que ya no podía mas? Justo cuando necesita respuestas, no las obtiene de quien debería proporcionárselas. Así era **_él_**. Entraba en su papel de ser el "todopoderoso", el "misterioso" el "omnipotente". Claro, omnipotente, y no podía intervenir directamente. Tenía que meterla a ella en sus asuntos.

_Me and my son _

_and the yellow boat. _

El cementerio la hacía sentirse con temor, y ahora que estaba todo oscuro, no ayudaba. Divisaba los nombres de las lápidas, aunque sabe la ubicación de la que busca, justo la vio cuando estuvo con Rocky.

Sintió frío¿Y quien no? Al menos podría decirse que en asuntos climáticos, era "normal". Y al irse acercando, vio una figura hincada frente a la lápida de la mamá de Adam. Primero sintió miedo. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, estaría ahí a esas horas¿Adam?... aunque después viendo que ELLA es la que también esta a la una de la madrugada, entonces se fue acercando lentamente… y lo vio.

Lo que faltaba. Encontrarse con lo que le impide ser "normal". Curiosamente era el chico apuesto que conoció la primera vez que se puso en contacto con "él". ¿Cómo pensar que ese chico tan atractivo era Dios en persona? Generalmente aparecía en esa forma cuando Joan necesitaba estar enojada con él. Y quizás esta vez lo hacía porque la confundiría mas de lo que la ayudaría. ¿Qué mas es nuevo?

Pero en esta ocasión no estaba molesta con él. A menos que tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de que su presencia fuera requerida en ese lugar a esa hora.

Entonces SI que estaría enojada. Se acercó con cautela, sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa. Como la primera vez que lo conoció. Como si ese encuentro fuera a marcar su vida. Siempre lo hacía.

La persona volteó, sobresaltada, observando a Joan acercarse.

¡Joan! – el chico lucía verdaderamente sorprendido.

Si… espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para haberme pedido venir hasta aquí a estas horas…

La cara de desconcierto del muchacho casi hace reír a Joan. Hasta pensaría que es un adolescente común y corriente… y no el "todopoderoso". Se sentó frente a él, apenas vislumbrándolo con la tenue luz de la luna, y las poca iluminación a su alrededor.

Ya sabes… - Joan frunce el entrecejo – el sueño…

Ya veo… - el chico suspira – pensé que lo tomarías como los otros sueños que has tenido, Joan. Después de todo, yo traté de comunicarme contigo por medio de sueños, y nunca pareciste notarlo.

… ¿Ahora es mi culpa? – Joan se ofende.

No es culpa de nadie… ¿por qué ese afán de ustedes de sentir culpa por placer?

¡Por si no lo recuerdas, tu empezaste esto de la culpa¿O no es por eso que inventaste _el infierno_?

Yo no lo invente, Joan. Siempre hay bien y mal. Equilibrio… luz, oscuridad… amanecer, ocaso…

Si, si… - Joan niega con la cabeza.

Ambos voltean hacía la lápida que esta frente a ellos. _Elizabeth Rove_… Joan aprecia las figuras que Adam le hace a su mam� y siente una leve punzada. Adam le preocupaba bastante¿Acaso no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo?

¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunta Joan, sin meditarlo.

Me gusta visitarla… me gusta visitar a todos ellos… - el chico hace un ademán con su mano, mostrando a Joan todo el cementerio.

Pero… - Joan frunce el entrecejo de nuevo. Como siempre, aquí vamos con los acertijos.

¿Pero…?

Están…. Muertos…. – Joan dice esto en un susurro, como temiendo que si lo dice en voz alta, la escucharan y se ofenderán.

La muerte es solo un paso mas de la vida, Joan.

¿Otro acertijo¿Tan rápido?

¿Por qué la gente muere? – Joan ve la lápida de la mamá de Adam, aun sintiendo tristeza.

Hay preguntas que no se deben responder, Joan…

Entonces no me lo dirás – Joan se resigna – era demasiado bueno.

Joan ve al chico, quien sigue con su mirada fija en la lápida. Si estaba ahí, era porque se lo habían pedido, y no se iría, sin al menos aclarar eso.

La mamá de Adam… ¿Por qué soñé con la mamá de Adam?

Los sueños son una forma de comunicación, Joan. No todos la entienden, pero ahí esta.

Joan tembló levemente. Tenía la pregunta formulada desde que llegó a ese lugar y lo vio, pero no se atrevía a decirla.

Así es… yo hablaba con Elizabeth también…. – contestó el chico, como si Joan hubiera hecho la pregunta.

Como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba saber, la chica se tranquilizó inmediatamente. Pero después, una sensación de vacío se apodero de ella, y millones de preguntas se agolparon en su mente, buscando la forma de salir.

¿Cómo? – fue la primera que pudo formular - ¿A mi edad¿Ese será mi futuro¿Me suicidaré¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando te lo pidió¿Por qué la orillaste a hacer eso?

Finalmente Joan se detuvo, mas que nada porque necesitaba respirar. El chico solo la vio con cierta comprensión, sonriendo levemente. ¡Genial! Encima de todo, le causaba gracia 

Joan, cada quien decide sus acciones. Lo sabes muy bien. "Libre albedrío".

Pero ella te lo pidió… - repitió Joan, como si su argumento no pudiera ser rebatible – Adam tendría a su mamá ahora… sería feliz…

Elizabeth tenía muchas cosas por las cuales… continuar… - pareciera que al chico también le cuesta trabajo seguir hablando - ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos del "espectro"?... esa oscuridad que nos domina, nos hace olvidar que la luz sigue ahí, sin apagarse… si no vences al espectro, simplemente te consumes en él.

¿Estas culpando al… mal o algo así? – Joan luce confundida. Bueno, eso ya es habitual.

"Culpa" es una palabra tan pequeña para el efecto tan grande que tiene en las personas. ¿Y sabes quien le da poder a las palabras, Joan?

¿El diccionario? – pregunta la chica, fastidiada.

Ustedes, Joan. Cada persona le da el poder suficiente para lastimar o para levantar. Para crear o dañar.

¿Por qué era tan infeliz la mamá de Adam?

Eso solo ella lo sabe. Pero no puedes juzgarla, cuando no _entiendes_ la situación por la que pasaba.

¡Claro que la entiendo! – se ofende Joan - ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, yo también entro en tu "selecto club"¡A mi también me haces ver como una loca!

¿Tu piensas eso?

B-bueno… no puedo decirle a nadie que hablo contigo… me lo prohibiste…

Jamás te lo prohibi. Yo no puedo prohibirte nada. Les di la libertad de hacer lo que deseen… de tomar sus propias decisiones, y aceptar las consecuencias de las mismas. Solo te hice una observación… todos ven… yo _observo_. Si observaran mas…

Y, para sorpresa de Joan, _él_ guarda silencio. Su mirada, en lugar de estar en Joan, esta en la lápida de Elizabeth Rove. No hay que ser un científico nuclear para saber que hay algo que para el gran creador le lastima… ¿Pero que puede ser?

Tal vez no sabemos observar – dice Joan, viéndolo fijamente. ¡Que profundidad! Podría ser filósofa ahora .

El chico puso su mano en la lápida de Elizabeth, como ella lo había hecho cuando la descubrió en su paseo con Rocky. Y entonces… algo en su corazón le dijo que era momento de decirlo. Era momento… de hacerse escuchar.

Es solo cuestión de esperanza… - dice Joan, y su tono de voz, extrañamente, fue mas fuerte del usual.

_And we laugh _

_and the boat rocks _

_and the ripples spread _

_from boat, _

_to pond, to sea, _

_the sky, and nothing _

_can stop them, _

_nothing ever will._

Hubo un momento en que no supo que hacer. Quería levantarse, y correr. Quería gritarle que a veces el simple hecho del libre albedrío no era suficiente. Quería golpearlo, por hacerla pasar por tantas cosas dolorosas. Pero sobretodo… quería mostrarle que entendía que si hay pequeños eventos que dejan grandes consecuencias. Que era como las ondas de una laguna, cuando lanzas una roca a ella, y empiezan a esparcirse hasta desaparecer. Que de algo tan minúsculo, resulta algo grandioso. Solo atinó a poner su mano encima de la de él… sin saber como expresarle todo lo que quería.

Gracias… - dijo finalmente él.

De nada… - es solo lo que puede decir la chica, llorando.

Y de nuevo… el silencio. A Joan no le gustaba el silencio. Era una chica con muchas preguntas, que _necesitaban_ respuestas. El silencio nunca ha sido una opción para ella. Nunca lo será. Significaba que ya no había nada que decir, y le parecía triste y sin sentido. El silencio… era un vacío muy grande. El silencio… era como perderse en la oscuridad.

Voy a terminar como ella¿Verdad? – soltó Joan de repente.

Al ver la mirada del chico, trato de sonreír.

Nunca vas a dejarme, aunque te lo pida… y terminaré en la oscuridad, como la mamá de Adam… el espectro me va a dominar…

¿Estas familiarizada con las palabras "Solo esperanza"?

Las acabo de decir – se molesta la chica.

Me temo que tu dijiste "Es cuestión de esperanza", yo te dije "solo esperanza".

¿Y la diferencia es…?

La esperanza esta ahí, aun cuando todo lo demás se ha ido – responde en voz baja – solo que no lo notan. Simplemente… _esta ahí_… y eso hace una gran diferencia.

¿Y por que ella no lo vio¿Por qué no se lo hiciste notar?

Ella sabía donde estaba _su_ esperanza… siempre lo supo.

Déjame adivinar¿En lo profundo de su corazón? – Joan usaba un tono sarcástico, típico de cuando se supone que debe _aprender_ una lección.

No…

¿Entonces donde? – Joan comenzaba a desesperarse.

En Adam… la esperanza de Elizabeth Rove esta en Adam.

Joan siente como un viento helado le golpea directamente en la cara. ¿Adam¿Cómo es que Adam…¿Por qué¿Es por eso que tenía que conocerlo¿Es por eso que tenía que odiarla¿Es por eso que ahora trataba de ayudarlo a que tenga _buenas vibraciones_?

No existen las casualidades, Joan. Las conexiones continúan, a pesar de que las personas no estén juntas físicamente. Tu conociste a Adam por una razón muy importante…

¿Y cual es esa razón?

Al igual que Elizabeth… tu esperanza esta en Adam… solo que ahora no lo ves con tanta claridad… pero lo verás…

"_Sean muy felices"_… ¿A eso se refería la mama de Adam¿A que ella y Adam… estarán juntos? Y de repente… sintió una calidez que no había percibido antes… no hay palabras para describirla… se sentía tan segura… tan tranquila. Como si supiera que nada pasaría. _Todo estará bien_… todo estará bien…

Y comenzó a sentir mucho sueño… como si sus ojos no pudieran mantenerse abiertos… solo quería… entregarse de lleno a este nuevo sentimiento que la embargaba.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado… que no pudo sostenerse mas. Sintió que caía poco a poco sobre la hierba blanda… mientras _él_ la tomaba delicadamente y la ayudaba a llegar al suelo sin ningún contratiempo. ¡Vaya caballero!

Lo siento, Joan – le dice casi en un susurro, que ella solo percibe a lo lejos – pero no puedes recordar esto… aun no estas lista…

Quiso decir algo, pero ya no pudo hacerlo. Simplemente… se sentía tan llena de esperanza, que no importaba nada mas.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos completamente, lo vio mover la mano que tenía en la lápida de Elizabeth a su frente. Lo sintió como una caricia calida…

No quise hacerte daño – le escucho decir, aunque solo parecía un silbido del viento – solo quise que dejaras buenas vibraciones…

Y entonces… la imagen de Elizabeth Rove se quedo en su mente, sonriendo. Y de ahí…. Se vio cuando era pequeña, y paseaba de la mano de sus padres. Vio a Kevin, cuidándola, enseñándole como encestar, aunque era tan chica, que ni siquiera podía la pelota de basketball. Después vino una imagen de Luke, cuando tenía 4 años. Debió curarle una cortada cuando trataba de hacer una de sus locuras científicas. Y vio a Grace, hablandole de la opresión social sobre la popularidad. Y Adam… Adam solo extendía sus brazos… y siempre lo haría cuando lo ella lo necesitara. Porque… Adam era su esperanza…

_When you think of me, Adam, _

_know that _

_in a world of pain..._

_you were and always _

_will be my joy. _

Joan Girardi se levantó con cierta alegría. No recordaba que había soñado, pero por alguna razón, se llenó de energía. Cosa rara, porque hasta le daban ganas de ir a la escuela.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo, y sonrío. No sabía porque, pero sentía que ese día iba a ser de los mejores que tendría en su vida. Ojala, le hacía falta un buen día con todo lo que ya le había pasado. Se preguntaba porque había amanecido de tan buen humor… quizás tuviera que ver con algo que soñó, pero no puede recordar que fue. Bah… no importa. Mejor se dispone a arreglarse para ir a la escuela, esperando ver a Adam bien.

Y entonces, cuando se disponía a enfrascarse en una discusión sobre los nutrientes del desayuno con su mama, apareció Adam… sosteniendo la nota que tanto conflicto le había causado. Después de leerla, y verlo irse, Joan entendió… todos podemos dejar buenas vibraciones… con tener solo esperanza

_Love, mom._

**FIN**

**Angel Danyliz**

**Sábado, 5 de Marzo del 2004**

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours.  
I know now, you're my only hope._

_Así que descanso mi cabeza hacía atrás  
__Y levanto mis manos y rezo.  
__Para ser solo tuya yo rezo  
__Para ser solo tuya,  
__Lo sé ahora, tu eres mi única esperanza._

_- Only Hope (Fragmento).  
__Canción interpretada por Mandy Moore (parte de la película "A Walk to remember")._

_Notas Finales: Lamento que no se haya pudido subir el fic con los guiones apropiados, aun no sé como hacerlo aqui en esta página, si alguien me puede auxiliar, lo agradecería mucho. Aun así, espero que se entienda._


End file.
